Pedal exercisers are commonly used in nursing homes and hospitals. While a pedal exerciser is generally used to improve the strength of legs and to rehabilitate a patient with certain leg injuries, it can also be used to strengthen a patient's upper body. Referring to FIG. 8, a pedal exerciser is shown and referred to generally by the reference PE that has an exerciser frame defining a length L and a width W. A pedal crank is rotatably supported by the exerciser frame. Typicality, the pedal exerciser PE is fitted with four corner feet F, with each foot having a foot width FW and a foot length FL, with a first pair of feet F being connected to a forward rod FR of the exerciser frame and a second pair of feet F connected to a rear rod FR of the exerciser frame. While the dimensions for the pedal exercisers PE made by various manufacturers vary somewhat, the usually fall within a relatively narrow range.
When used to exercise the upper body, the pedal exerciser is normally fitted to the top of a standard bedside table, weighted down and held by hand to use at the bedside. However, it is difficult to secure and stabilize the pedal exerciser to the bedside table, thereby jeopardizing a patient's safety while exercising. Although the patient can still exercise with the pedal exerciser on the standard bedside table, further improvements are needed to protect the safety of the patient.